1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for processing data with a multifunctional device. More specifically, the systems and methods of the invention alter the data based on an availability of idle time of the multifunctional device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional multifunctional devices such as digital scanners and digital copiers process electronic data and then send the processed electronic data to a memory prior to transmitting the electronic data to another destination. For example, after image data has been processed into a Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) electronic data file, the electronic data file can be sent to a memory or temporary holding queue prior to the electronic data file being sent to an out terminal or receiving device like a printer, or prior to the electronic data file being exported to a network. Because the electronic data file stored and awaiting further action, the process creates “idle time” before the electronic data file is transmitted to the output terminal or requested by the receiving device for either the printing or exporting. In some instances, the electronic data file is either waiting for a previous print job to finish printing or waiting in the queue because of a backlog in the network. The data file can also be stalled in the queue due to a higher priority job that takes precedent. Thus, the state of the output terminal or receiving device, a higher level interrupt created at the output terminal or receiving device for a different job or any other external delay in handling the current job can cause idle time to exist in the multifunctional device.
Some multifunctional devices allow a user to use a “store and call” feature whereby a job is scanned or copied and then stored in a memory so that the electronic data can be recalled at a later time. Furthermore, some multifunctional devices allow a user to scan electronic data to a mailbox memory so that the user can send the electronic data over a network at a later time. Distributed scanning of images is also possible in some multifunctional devices whereby multiple documents are scanned to create an electronic data file, and sent to a central memory device prior to the electronic data being used for some other purpose. In many instances, these functions create the idle time as discussed above. However, conventional multifunctional devices do not utilize the idle time to further process the electronic data stored in the memory or in a queue in order to alter the electronic data so that the multifunctional device can increase productivity or anticipate additional user needs.